This invention relates to a device for holding objects such as keys either directly or more often while supported on a key ring. Such devices are normally termed "key holders" and are currently popular since they provide a manner in which a number of keys may be neatly organized and even positioned according to function. For instance, it is desirable to be able to place a single use function key, such as an automobile ignition key, in one position such that it may be readily removed when it is desired to leave the car with a parking lot or parking garage attendant while keeping the remaining keys and the holder on one's person.
Thus, it is known to provide devices that provide for the connection of keys or key rings and other objects at opposite ends of the device and to differentiate them such that the object at one end thereof may be more easily removed than the structure positioned at the other end thereof. Examples of such constructions are shown in the following U. S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,713 to Gaupp issued Oct. 10, 1967; U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,753 to Hester issued Nov. 7, 1967; U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,763 to Bochory issued Sept. 23, 1975; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,579 to Chappel issued Aug. 16, 1977. Also of interest in this regard are U.S. Des. Pat. Nos. 271,443 issued Nov. 22, 1983 and 285,987 issued Oct. 7, 1986 both to the present applicant.
While such patents show constructions in which a key ring or other object positioned at one end of the device may be more easily removed than the other, they do not accomplish a further desirable objective of such key holders--that of enabling the removal of the preferred key either while such preferred key is in an active use position (e.g., while in an auto ignition) or easily accomplished using only one hand or both such actions simultaneously.
Other key holder constructions which may be to some extent operable with one hand of the user are known. These include those shown in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,021 to Brentini issued Dec. 12, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,113 to Jorgens issued July 5, 1983; U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,148 to Rousseau issued Oct. 4, 1983; U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,557 to Morrone III issued Feb. 7, 1984; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,443 to Momemers issued June 18, 1985. Although operable by one hand, such devices still do not accomplish such action smoothly and easily or when the preferred key at one end of the holder is engaged as above indicated in an automobile ignition or the like.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a key holder device of the type in which a selected key may be easily removed therefrom while maintaining the remaining keys thereon. Another object of the present invention is to provide a key holder device from which a selected key may be easily separated by one hand of the user.
Still another object of the present invention is to be able to accomplish such easy separation of a preferred key while such key is actively employed in a use position such as in an automobile ignition and to be able to do such with one hand of the user.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a holder for keys and the like comprising a housing having front and rear ends, an opening proximal to said front end extending through said housing and adapted for the positioning of a key ring therethrough, a passage opening at said front end and extending between said front end and said opening such that said key ring is both received and removed from said opening through said passage, a member supported by said housing and movable between a first closed position wherein said passage is obstructed to block the removal or receipt of said key ring therein and a second open position wherein said passage is substantially unobstructed to freely permit the removal or receipt of said key ring therein.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.